Play the Game
by Mimrose
Summary: Maki has always felt something for his pseudo Master, Tora. Written by request for Madame Alexia Evergreen on Gaiaonline.


Hearing the familiar shrill sound of the teakettle singing on the stove, Maki moved quickly to preserve the correct temperature of the water, perfect for the tea he was brewing for his master.

Checking the time, Maki noted that it had been a little over an hour since Tora had invited his 'lady companion' up into his room. And if Maki's senses were correct-which they usually were-Tora would be coming down any time now, lady friend in tow.

As if like clockwork, Maki heard his voice in the nearby foyer as he walked outside the kitchen, a tense smile coming upon his lips as he watched the conversation between his master and the girl. It was obvious from their demeanor that Tora simply was done with her, and the girl was a bit miffed.

"Maki." Tora called, and Maki immediately responded as he walked to Tora's side, his eyes flickering upon the girl before a small sigh left his lips.

"Yes?" Maki replied, knowing already what would be asked of him.

"Escort her out, would you?" Tora cast a bored look in her direction as he angled his head towards Maki.

Once again, Maki was correct in guessing what Tora wanted.

"Very well." He replied, bowing his head as Tora turned away from the two as he walked away down the hall.

Ignoring the shrill and whiny protests from the girl that he was entrusted with, Maki made sure she was properly outside the gate before turning his back on her, dismissing the girl almost immediately from his thoughts.

It was tiring, day after day-having to march Tora's 'conquests' to the door in the same fashion. It wasn't as if Tora was particularly picky about who he chose. In fact, Maki was only all too aware of the fact that Tora only did so to push his buttons to their breaking point.

Stepping back into the mansion, Maki paused to check his reflection in the long, six-foot tall mirror that hung ornately off the wall. Dressed in his school uniform that was always kept well pressed and pristine, it highlighted his strong body and sharp mind. His eyes paused over his dark locks as he swiftly combed his hair back into place, before he made his way back to the kitchen.

Placing the items required for tea-the teapot, teacups, and the tea leaves themselves-onto a golden platter, Maki carefully balanced the tray as he walked swiftly towards the lounge.

The lounge itself was decorated well, expensive furs and rugs lined the floor as precious sculptures and statues laid across the different surfaces in the room.

Tora was draped over the black leather couch, his lime colored hair disturbed by the fingers he was brushing through it. The first few buttons of his black button down were undone, revealing a tiny sliver of his lean yet muscular chest. There was a relaxed air around him as he looked coolly upon Maki, his yellowish eyes following his every move as they watched him from his seat.

Maki gulped quietly as he stared back at Tora briefly, his eyes lingering at the patch of skin displayed before him before he set the platter down onto the nearby table, his hands shaking slightly as they assembled a cup of perfectly brewed tea.

Taking a deep breath, Maki held out the tea to Tora as he bowed. "Your tea." He stated politely, as Tora took the proffered drink.

His fingers lightly brushed against Maki's, causing Maki's eyes to widen just slightly before he stepped to the side, straightening up his body as he stood silently by his master's side.

"Delicious." Tora noted as he sipped at the tea. "But then again…" He began, looking up at Maki with a slight smirk. "Anything made by your hands is quite tasty indeed."

"T-Thank you…" Maki replied, briefly losing his composure. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"Next time, however…" Tora murmured, splashing the tea onto the carpet. "I would prefer it to be served faster." He commanded him, before pointing his finger at the spreading stain on the carpet. "Clean it."

Maki quickly retrieved a towel as he tossed it onto the stain, waiting for it to soak before he felt a pressure on his back.

"Tora…?" He asked, as the heir only nodded towards the stain.

"Clean it." He repeated. "On your hands and knees…" Tora clarified, his eyes darkening as his mouth quirked up into a secretive smile.

Maki slowly sank into the proper position, hesitating only for a few seconds before his hands began to move the cloth against the tea stain, scrubbing the liquid as best he could from off the carpet.

Tora watched him silently, his eyes lingering over the movement of Maki's rear as the scrubbing motion caused his figure to move back and forth. Without Maki knowing, Tora's tongue ran over his lips as he continued to watch his every move.

"So. What did you think of the girl?" Tora asked him suddenly, setting down the empty teacup with a clink onto the table, as he leaned back with his fingers crossed. His eyes narrowed in interest as he watched Maki's response-every twitch of his body that spoke volumes through the silence.

Maki's voice was slightly muffled due to his position on the ground. "She was pretty." He answered shortly.

Tora's eyebrow quirked at the tone that Maki used. "Hmm. I suppose so." Tora shrugged his shoulders. "But that was all she was good for…wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Now you…" Tora began. "I can count on you for so much more, Maki."

Maki only listened quietly to his words, his movements against the carpet slowly slightly as he listened to Tora drawling voice.

"You've always served me so well. As a butler to his master…" Tora continued on, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. "It makes me wonder if there is anything you wouldn't do for me."

"I would do anything." Maki suddenly replied, slowly standing back up as he bowed respectfully to him. "Whatever you wish, I would be happy to assist you with."

"That's good to know." Tora tapped at his chin with his forefinger as he seemed to contemplate Maki's words, his hair falling in front of his eyes as they hid them from view.

A few moments passed in silence as Maki continued to silently watch over his master, expecting to be given a task. His mind wandered as his gaze lingered, wondering what sort of job he would be told to do next.

Whatever it was, Maki fully knew that he would be prepared to take on what was required of him. It was in his nature, to properly serve his master as best as possible.

Finally, the silence passed as Tora stood from the couch, stretching languishedly as he smiled at Maki. "I've got business to attend to. But…"

Leaning in close to Maki, Tora caught his lips in a kiss as he bit down on Maki's lower lip, cutting into the soft flesh with his sharp tooth as Maki gasped from the unexpected movement.

"Remember what you said." Leaning back, Tora swiped his thumb over Maki's lip, gathering the blood as he stuck his finger into his mouth and licked it up.

Maki was frozen as he watched Tora walk away, his hand shakily touching his slightly stinging lip, the metallic tang of his own blood fresh against his taste buds as he trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

Ever since he had received the painful kiss from his master, Maki was all too aware of his presence whenever they were in the same room. He'd search out Tora's golden eyes for any hint of what his intention was to him, only to receive the same, infuriating smirk in response.

It wasn't getting him anywhere, and the burning yearning that had burned in Maki's belly for the longest time threatened to claw it's way out and make itself known.

Just earlier, Tora had commanded Maki to help him undress and redress in a new suit, taunting and teasing Maki's eyes with his bare form as he stood inside his bedroom, casually picking through the many different sets of clothing laid out onto his bed.

"How about this one?" Tora would ask, his head turning to look at Maki, who was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Tora stood in nothing but his birthday suit, his member barely hidden by the angle of his body. "I like dark colors."

"I think it would look nice." Maki would reply, his cheeks a slight pink as he watched Tora tilting his head back and forth as he surveyed his options.

"Help me." Tora would command, and Maki would sink to his knees as he held out his pants, feeling Tora's hand pressing against his shoulder as his legs slowly, tortuously entered each pant legs, before Maki's hands would be forced to help zip him up as they brushed against Tora's prominent manhood.

Maki would leave each of these fitting sessions aroused and painfully hard, but there was little he could do about it as the confusion of his master's slowly more and more insistent touches and brushes whenever Maki handed him his tea, or reported on whatever it was that Misaki was up to.

Tora would lean close into him, so close that if Maki moved forward even just a bit, their lips could touch. But as soon as Tora would lead in, he'd move backwards, only increasing the confusion of his actions with the control that was slowly slipping from Maki's body.

At some point, it would hit a pinnacle, and Maki would be powerless to hold himself back. It was simply only a matter of the time and place.

It was evening now, and Maki was resting against his bed, his eyes trained on nothing in the distance as he recalled the way Tora's cock was hot and hard for the brief moment he was able to brush his fingertips against him.

His legs felt weak, even as he sat on the bed as he recalled that sensation-one that he wouldn't soon forget.

The yearning didn't leave his body as Maki reached for his pants, slowly pushing down the front of his pajama bottoms as he gripped his already hardened member, where precum had already gathered at the tip. Letting out a soft sigh, his thumb rubbed the liquid around the bulbous head of his cock as he began to pump himself slowly, his eyes closing and his teeth biting down on his lip as he recalled the way Tora had kissed him.

He imagined that his hand was not his own, but Tora's instead. Maki could see Tora's bright, yellow eyes staring at him as his hand wrapped around Maki's length, moving it as he stroked it slowly.

Maybe he'd purposefully grip him just a bit too hard to test him, to hurt him-but Maki would love every single bit of hit.

Grabbing a bottle of lube that had sat in the tableside dresser, Maki poured out the warming liquid onto his hand before he tossed it to the side, returning his lubricated palm to his aching cock.

Maki's hand tightened around himself from his earlier thought, and a low hiss left his mouth as he felt himself twitching in his grasp, the heated flesh that surrounded his stiff length burning against the palm of his hand.

Panting, Maki reached his other hand beneath his shirt as he touched his nipple, which had hardened from arousal as he pinched it, tugging on it lightly as he cried out.

"T-Tora…" He whimpered, his hand wrapping tighter around his hardened flesh. He couldn't stop pumping himself, imagining Tora in the room, Tora watching him…

A sudden noise at the door startled him as it was pushed open. Maki was frozen, his fingers and hands still in place as he saw who it was that stood behind the wooden frame.

Tora had been minding his own business when he walked down the hall, pausing briefly in front of Maki's room as he heard his name being called. Confused, Tora had tilted his head before thinking that it was only his imagination.

However, the same sound had only repeated itself, and the change in pitch only made Tora smirk as his eyebrows rose.

"Hmm…" He murmured interestingly as he rested his hand onto the doorknob. "What's Maki doing…?"

Maki couldn't move as Tora walked in, closing the door behind him. Excuses bubbled upon his lips, but he knew that there was no way to convince Tora otherwise that he really wasn't doing what he looked to be doing.

As he quickly moved to tuck himself into his pants, Tora's command caused him to pause.

"Maki." Tora stated, folding his arms in front of his chest as he leaned against the door, a playful smirk upon his face. "Continue what you were doing."

Not sure what to do, Maki slowly watched Tora as he replaced his hand on his own member, his cheeks bright with embarrassment as Tora coolly watched the entire scene.

"Well?" Tora asked, amusement in his tone. "Keep going. Pretend as if…I'm not in the room." The smile that tugged across his lips revealed his sharp tooth as it glinted from across the room.

Maki could feel his heart beating as he stared back at Tora, but something nagged him inside. The confusion that he had felt for so long was slowly building into anger as he shook his head.

"No."

Silence.

Tora only stared at him, slight shock in his eyes. Maki never disobeyed him, not ever…

"I said, continue." Tora replied, walking forward just one step. "Are you listening?"

"I am. But I refuse." Maki continued, finally lifting his gaze to meet Tora's. His voice shook slightly but Maki was adamant.

Tora continued stepping forward as their gazes clashed. One step, followed by another…until the heir was finally standing right in front of Maki.

"…Do you want me to do it instead?" Tora murmured, watching as Maki's breath paused at his words. "But I warn you, I can be rough…"

His hand reached out towards Maki's member-not yet touching, but the effect with evident as Maki's cock bobbed slightly in the air as Tora's hand approached.

Maki swallowed, his mouth feeling dry as he watched Tora's actions.

"…Please…" He murmured.

"What did you say?" Oh, Tora did hear him. But this was punishment for Maki not listening to him.

"P-Please…" Maki spoke again, his voice slightly louder this time.

"Beg me." Tora stated, retracting his hand as he eased himself onto the bed, crawling forward until his face was right in front of Maki's, his breaths landing right across his lips.

"…" Maki only stared up into those golden orbs for a moment before the control left his body.

"Please, Tora…touch me…"

Smirking as he heard the magic words, Tora reached out and grabbed onto Maki's cock tightly, feeling it pulse underneath his touch. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He purred.

Maki gasped and hissed at Tora's rough touch, a rapid pace building as the light haired male began to work on his cock, watching Maki's eyes and responses with a careful eye.

"You like it when I touch you?" Tora murmured. "Shouldn't it be the servant that serves their master…?"

Maki only whimpered as Tora gripped him tighter, adding pain to the pleasure that was coursing through his system.

"I suppose I can let it slide this time…" Tora murmured. "But you will have to pay me back."

His hand slid underneath Maki's shirt as he tugged it over his head, before Tora leaned forward, biting onto Maki's nipple.

The edge of his tooth scraped him lightly, leaving behind a thin stream of blood. Tora smiled as he reached forward with his free hand, wiping away the liquid before he sucked it from his fingers. "I can tell you like it like this…" Tora began, his grip tightening once more as he ran his thumb across the tip of Maki's cock, gathering the growing amount of precum that leaked from his tip.

"Well? Don't keep your master waiting."

As if on cute, Maki cried out as he threw his head back, his member stiffening before he released his hot cum all over Tora's hand, splattering the heir's hands, wrist, and even Maki's own stomach.

Maki trembled as he watched Tora holding up his hand, looking at it curiously before darting his tongue out to lick a small glob of the white substance off his hand.

"Not bad…" Tora murmured, licking his lips. "But now…"

Standing up from the bed, Tora reached out as he roughly gripped Maki's locks, ignoring the slight wince from the darker haired male as he pushed Maki's mouth right up against his crotch.

"Suck me off." He commanded, his eyes flashing. "Don't you dare to disobey me now."

Maki trembled from his dark tone. The desire to serve his master pulsed through his body as he nodded, his shaky hands moving upwards to undo Tora's zipper as he slowly pulled out Tora's length, the girth wider than his own.

Before Maki could make another sound, Tora opened up Maki's mouth as he shoved his cock in, feeling Maki coughing around his member as he growled. "Take me in…relax your throat."

Maki nodded, tears at the edge of his eyes as he slowly opened up his mouth as wide as it would go, before Tora started thrusting into him in a easy, rhythmic pace.

Throwing his head back, Tora groaned as he felt Maki's tight mouth around him. He was hot, wet…and Tora briefly wondered why he didn't command Maki to suck him off earlier. The man had a talented mouth that had gone to waste.

Maki was running his tongue up and down the thick vein in Tora's shaft as he continued to push in and out of him, his moans sending vibrations straight up Tora's cock as he focused on breathing out his nose and not choking on Tora's thick girth.

It was a thousand times better than whatever he had imagined…and Maki wanted to savor and enjoy the experience as well as provide as much to Tora as he could.

Tora gazed down at him with an intense look as he watched Maki bobbing his head up and down over him, taking more and more of him in slowly. He moaned as he felt his tip brushing against the back of Maki's throat.

Holding Maki's hair tightly by one hand, Tora forced him to stop as he shoved himself completely inside of her, watching as his cheeks bulged from his thick length.

He only let him go as Maki began to squirm, from the inability to breathe. As Tora released his hold on Maki's hair, he backed away slightly as he watched Maki coughing, tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Turn around." Tora ordered him, as Maki raised his head. His eyes were dark, and Tora could feel the arousal that vibrated from his body. Maki loved to be commanded by him…and the information only made Tora grow harder as he watched Maki shuffling around until his rear was facing him.

Reaching forward, Tora tugged Maki's pants down halfway, exposing his naked rear for his pleasure as he whistled. "Well, well…what do we have here…"

Pulling back his hand, he gave Maki's rear a resounding slap as he left behind a light pink handprint, a gasp escaping Maki's mouth at Tora's slap.

"Did you like that, Maki?" Tora asked.

Maki nodded his head as his legs shook slightly, before Tora pulled back and slapped the other cheek of his rear.

"-Ah!" Maki cried out, as he looked over his shoulder at the grinning Tora.

"Your ass looks so good like that…" Tora murmured, his eyes narrowed as he moved forward, resting both hands on Maki's hips as he slowly stroked his sides.

His cock bobbed with anticipation as it pressed tightly against Maki's slightly reddened flesh, the heat making both Tora and Maki hiss as Tora reached over to grab the lube Maki had thrown to the side earlier.

Uncapping the bottle, Tora poured a generous amount onto his hands, spreading the warm substance over his fingers as he slowly began to prod Maki's entrance, feeling his tightness as Tora slowly eased one lubricated finger in.

He stroked Maki's inner walls, watching as his back tensed in response to the foreign feeling in his backside.

"Relax." Tora muttered, as he slowly eased another finger in, slowly stretching and preparing Maki's hole as he dumped some lube over his own member, making his cock glisten with the slippery lubricant.

Once he deemed Maki fully prepared, Tora leaned back as he pressed his cock against Maki's entrance, holding onto Maki's hips for leverage.

"…I'm going in." He murmured, asking for confirmation as Maki slowly nodded his head.

Stroking his back soothingly with one hand, Tora eased himself in as his cock disappeared inside of Maki's rear, one small bit at a time.

As he felt Tora pushing into him, Maki let out a low groan, one that reverberated around the room as his arms shook slightly from the new sensation that was slowly working into his veins.

As soon as he had pushed himself to the hilt, Tora let out a loud moan as he waited for Maki to adjust to his size.

Pulling out slightly, Tora experimentally pushed back in as Maki gasped loudly. Pausing, Tora made sure to see if Maki was alright, before his hips continued on. He didn't particularly want to hurt him too badly, not for his first time.

The slow motion of his cock thrusting in and out of Maki eventually gave way to a quicker pace as Tora began to pump into Maki faster and faster, his hips pistoning in and out of the darker male as Maki threw his head back, crying out Tora's name.

Tora growled as he slapped Maki's rear, giving it the occasional rub here or there as Maki moaned below him. Maki felt so tight, so warm…it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

He would definitely have to take Maki more times in the future…there was no way he could ignore the perfection that was in front of him for any longer.

The moments passed in near silence, only their moans and groans breaking the air as Tora continued to thrust into Maki, his hands spreading Maki's cheeks as he pounded into the firm ass that was offered up to him by his servant.

Clenching his teeth, beads of sweat rolled down Tora's forehead as he grunted. "I'm coming…" He warned Maki, before reaching down to grip onto the other's burning erection.

With his hand working along Maki's cock, Tora felt himself rising to completion as he yelled, coming into Maki with long spurts as he pulled out, the last shots of his cum hitting across Maki's lower back.

His hand gripped around Maki's erection tighter as he pumped, whispering quiet words into the silence as Maki cried out, his cock spurting out his seed over Tora's hand as the obsidian haired male slumped forward onto the bed, his body quivering and trembling from their exertion.

Panting and breathing somewhat heavily, Tora slowly crawled over Maki's body as he leaned down, biting onto his neck.

Maki cried out softly as Tora bit into his soft flesh, feeling the pinprick of pain as his canine teeth drew blood.

Tora only smirked as he pulled back, seeing the blooming love bite that blossomed from the canvas that was Maki's skin.

"There…" He quietly said, stroking the pulsing red hickey. "Now…you've truly become a manservant who serves his master's _every _need…"

"Remind me again why you've called me?" Usui Takumi sat stiffly on the sofa across from one relaxed Tora Igarashi, who was leaning against the back of his own sofa, one leg propped up as he rested his arm on his knee.

"Can't old friends have a chat?" Tora chuckled. "I simply wanted to see how you were. With the London fiasco and whatnot…"

Usui's emerald eyes narrowed at Tora's tone. "…Why are you so interested?" He asked, before his eyes shifted between Tora and his butler, Maki. "I know you're trying to get Misaki."

"Well done, detective." Tora gave a slow, sarcastic clap as he eyed Usui. "I was wondering how long it'd take before you figured that out."

Usui could only stare at him in silence as his eyes flashed briefly with rage. "Don't you dare touch her."

Tora only laughed at Usui's strong statement. "Fighting words, aren't those?" Turning to Maki, he nodded towards the door. "Mind leaving us to our own, Maki?"

Maki hesitated, glancing between the two heirs in the room before bowing his head. "Very well."

Usui watched as Maki walked away before turning to Tora with a knowing glance. "…So how long has this 'master-servant' thing been going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Tora played innocent, tilting his head. "He helps me, and I ask him to do things for me. Simple."

Usui eyed his suspiciously as he recalled the way Maki had looked at Tora, and the way Tora commanded him so easily. "There's more to it, isn't there."

A slow smirk pulled across Tora's face as he leaned forward, seemingly intrigued. "Why do you ask? Do you require a manservant of your own?" Tora burst out laughing at the disgusted look on Usui's face. "I'm joking, I'm joking. You really are too funny for your own good, Usui."

"…You're clearly playing with him for YOUR own benefit. Doesn't he realize that?"

Tora raised an eyebrow at Usui's accusatory tone. "You know, I'm quite interested in how you're so insistent on telling me about my relationship between me and my subordinates. Maki is his own person. He's free to refuse me, any time he wishes. But…he just simply doesn't choose to."

Usui was silent as he stared back at Tora. There didn't seem to be anything abusive about their relationship, but it was easy to see that it definitely was not only a professional relationship. His senses hadn't been dulled that much, at least.

"…Why do you insist on going after Misaki?" Usui asked, breaking the silence that had settled between the two. "You have a fiancée, and your…manservant."

Picking up the drink that had been sitting on the table in front of him, Tora shook his head slowly as he picked up the cup, the ice cubes clinking together as he took a sip. "I think you're misunderstanding my intentions."

"…What am I misunderstanding?"

"I don't go after Misaki…for any other reason besides that I'm bored." Tora shrugged. "And her reactions are quite interesting and fresh. It's nice to see that."

His eyes lingered on Usui for a brief moment as a sly grin slid across his lips. "Besides, how do you know that she's the only interesting one that I'm looking at?"

Taking another drink from the glass against his lips, Tora watched with amusement as Usui's eyes widened in acknowledgement of his words. His tongue ran along his lips and his one pointed tooth as he leaned back, setting the drink back onto the table.

"So where does that leave us?" Tora asked, his golden eyes shining. "There's still much of the game to play, Usui…"

And at least for the current moment, Tora held all the pieces.


End file.
